My hero : League of Villains
by alexrusso89
Summary: Gaiden stories, focused on the villains. Jessikah Daniels joins the league of villains as they are reforming and on the rise
1. Chapter 1

"All Might is so cool!" Jessikah Daniels declared while sitting and watching a rerun of one of All Might's greatest battles.

"Endeavor wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against him!" Steven, her best friend, would told her excitedly. His brown hair was complimented by his large amount of freckles covering his face and his brown eyes that watched the screen in awe.

"Did you know he went to UA?" Jessikah asked him, and Bakugo shook his head.

"It's like one the best schools to become a hero!"

"We should go then!" Steven announced suddenly.

"Yeah! Let's make a promise. Both of us are gonna work hard and get into UA!" Jessikah said with Steven nodding and accepting it.

I don't think either of us truly knew the work that laid ahead of us. We learned that the reality was that men aren't created equal. Since superpowers were discovered all across the world, but the cause was never identified. Before anyone knew it, dreams had become reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. The profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. Heroes arose from the ashes of the old society and to counter that, villains came as well. With the world's governments attempting to reform law to fit the new world that they were faced with, crime rose exponentially. Those heroes with courage unlike other stepped forward and started performing incredible acts straight out of a comic book. Heroes were soon accepted, and it was recognized as an actual profession. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain fame among the masses. That's the world we live in.

-Ten years later-

"I can't believe the entrance exam is just a couple months away," Steven sighs as the two of them walk back from school.

"I wish we could've taken that exam for recommendations," Steven admits, but they both knew that was impossible due to only special cases get that exam.

As they both continue walking home, they both start to smell something foul in the air, smoke.

"A fire!?" Jessikah exclaims worriedly turning and seeing smoke rising from a nearby building.

"Let's go and see which hero shows up!" Steven says excitedly racing off with Jessikah running quickly behind him. The two of them arrive to find the building in a raging inferno with a large crowd surrounding it.

"Where's the heroes?" One of the people in the crowd would ask while a mother cries out for her child who's still inside the building.

"This is crazy, usually someone is always around." Jessikah retorts as Steven just clenches his fists.

"Hey, hey! Don't do it. You cant use your quirk" Jessikah tells him worried that he'll activate his Quirk to save the people in the building.

Steven

Quirk: Water Control!

This Quirk allows for the user to have complete control over any existing water! However, it cannot create water and doesn't work nearly as well with salt water.

Water begins from a nearby fire hydrant. "Jessikah, we both can't sit here and do nothing!" He shouts at Jessikah.

"I'm going in." Jessikah says running towards the building " Jessikah wait you dont have a- Steven stops talking when Jessikah jumps through a window! and lands on the mostly burnt wooden floor, Jessikah then starts looking around for anyone still inside.

Jessikah Daniels

Quirk: old number 7

Jessikah stumbles a little as her head gets a little groggy from the smoke which doesn't help, Jessikah quickly covering her mouth and nose with her glove. Jessikah begins to hear distant crying which She makes her way towards only to find a door blocked by a wooden support beam that's already fallen. Jessikah immediately collapses against the wall, but manage to keep it together as She sees the little girl in the corner generating fire and crying aloud.

"H-hey, don't worry. Your Mom is waiting for you outside." Jessikah tries to remain calm, but the child can't hear her over all her screaming. Suddenly, a figure jumps through the window holding his hands out and absorbing the flames from the little child. It takes Jessikah a second due to the smoke, but She almost immediately knows who it is. "Endeavour the fire superhero!"

"Reckless kid, what do you think you're doing!" He shouts at Jessikah as he picks up the little girl and Jessikah then jumping out the window! He lands suddenly letting Jesiskah go in mid air with the air getting almost knocked out of Jessikah.

"Jess, are you alright!?" Steven asks as he runs over. Jessikah coughs from the smoke but give him a thumbs up.

"You..." Endeavour lets out as the Mother runs over crying as she picks up her daughter. Suddenly he jumps in front of Steven and Jessikah with weirdly black tentacles stabbing into him causing him to scream in pain. "AHHHHH"

"Seriously, I calculated this to just draw. But I get two more brats than I didn't count on." A villain retorts stepping out from the corner covered from head to toe in a black suit. The black tentacles begin to omit a red light as Endeavour begins to emit heat from his body.

Jessikah looks at the situation and suddenly tackle Steven out of the way as a stream of fire barely misses them. A body controlling Quirk!?"

"Bingo!" The villain remarks proudly as the controlled Endeavour turns to us. "And he's all fired up from that poor child's outrage, what a fortunate time for me."

Steven pauses thinking, "Wait, I know you! You're Whiplash!" Steven figures out with Jessikah getting an idea due to our knowledge of his Quirk.

"Well you're just on a roll. Too bad that it won't matter." Whiplash remarks as Endeavour turns to Jessikah and fires a concentrated blast of fire at Jessikah.

"Wait, where's-" Whiplash is about to retort as " DETROIT SMASH!" Rings out through the air " Shit" suddenly Deku's knocks Whiplash on the ground.

" I know you" Jessikah says, Deku looks at her " The profet child " Jessikah says

. The tentacles would retract from Endeavour with him falling down to his knees.

In the following moments, many other heroes would arrive and take control of the situation with ambulances arriving to administer first aid to those harmed.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did She doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip to Tokyo hadn't been a long one. She reaches up to rub her eyes.

The subway car continues to rattle along, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as they race back underground.

"A mental shutdown?" Two schoolgirls stand by the train car's door, arms wrapped around handrails, heads dipped together in conversation.

"Mmmhmm," the second girl says. "I heard about it online. Apparently the guy's brain just went 'splat' or something and he drove the bus right into a store."

"Geez, that's scary."

"That's not all, I heard the same thing happened to that subway engineer who crashed that train last week."

The first girl frowns, "But, can that really happen to someone? I mean, I know there's that aneurism thing that kills you instantly, or something, but it doesn't make you act crazy, right?"

The second replies with a shrug and a giggle. "Who knows? Maybe there's some kind of gas in the subway tunnels that made him go crazy."

"Don't say that when we're on the subway!"

Jesiskah's attention drifts away. They weren't talking about anything, not really. Just rumors and nonsense. She doesn't need to pay attention. She doesn't need to care. She keeps her eyes on the floor for the rest of the trip.

A camera suddenly turns on , and two people can be see one female and one male .

" This is Becca Calypso here, and we're back again bringing you another live scream" Becca says sauntering in what looks like captain Marvelous's jacket.

Becca a young mid 20's woman with a persian skin tone short hair with blue eyes shes wearing a blue seth rollins t shirt , marvelous jacket, jeans and sneakers. She waves to the camera before turning it her brother " And my co host my own brother Tim " Becca says. Tim has short brown hair and is wearing jeans, sneakers, a white t shirt with the borderlands logo on it, and has a robot arm.

" Thats right and now its time for the hunt " Becca says as she and Tim walk off . A police officer is walking along when Tim suddenly knocks him over " What the fuck are you doing ?" The police officer says " Just a little fun " Becca says " No no no please dont do this " the police officer pleads " Ooooooh but where's the fun in that?" Tim says while directing his camera drone " You want a little fun?" Kick-ass appearing, only to be knocked by a blast.

Kick-ass runs off with the twins chasing him.

The train reaches a subsidiary station just south of Shibuya, and Jessikah steps off and mixes with the people on the platform. Her shoulders slump forward, her hands are shoved deep in her pockets of her All Might hoodie, her eyes are fixed on the ground. She walks. She occasionally checks the GPS on her phone. She says nothing. She looks at nothing. She tries to think nothing.

She walks.

The sheer amount of people in Tokyo doesnt bother her. She is not from a small town - it's only an hour's ride north - but never has she been to a place so congested. Hundreds of pedestrians slide past her on the sidewalk. Their eyes look everywhere but at her. She is fine with this.

A moment is all she allows herself to marvel when she reaches Shibuya at night. The mass of people, when looked at in a certain way, seems like its own entity, a creature of a million limbs spiraling out and snaking its way through the streets and alleys. A thing with a mind, a consciousness, of its own. It is a daunting thought. The night sky is beautiful.

Everything stops.

Everything.

Jessikah looks up and around.

"Hey kid, keep it moving!" Jessikah turns and finds Kick-ass scowling at her . "Get the fuck out of my way." Kick-ass shakes his head in disgust. "Go fuck off already." Kick-ass says as he pushes past her and continues running, shortly after the twins run past her.

" Ok lets put him down" Tim says, Becca nods, then runs and gives a running knee to the back of Kick-ass's head, knocking him down.

Kick-ass back hands Becca before Tim charges at him. Kick-ass kicks Tim away before Tim charges this time tackling Kick-ass from the waist down, as Becca grabs Kick-ass by his throat with her right. Crimson colour energy begins to leave Kick-ass and go into Becca, not long after Kick-ass goes limp, the twins throw him down, He's dead " This footage was presented to you by your friends The God twins And remember to like, subscribe , follow and obey " Becca says as the camera footage goes to static .


	3. Chapter 3

" Well that was fun." Tim says

Becca shakes her head, suddenly someone taps Becca on the shoulder from behind, "You two come with me."

The twins turn around in surprise, "Yea?"

He nods, holding up his hand, its engulfed in blue flames, the twins nod and follow him.

Sane again, Jessikah continues to the station, her posture stooped, her eyes on the ground. She does her best to look as uninteresting and innocent as possible. Suddenly her phone rings.

" Hello Jessikah."

Jessikah grips the phone tighter, "Who is this?"

"That's not important right now"

Jessikah's sighs " Then what do you want?"

"I can't discuss this further on this line. Meet me in my office, ill send you the location"

The person hangs up, and Jessikah places her phone down, only for it to vibrate and ding indicating a text message.

Yongen-jaya. The place feels forgotten. More storefronts are shuttered than open. The people, few in number, walk with the easy familiarity of those who have been here for years. It is both intimate and strange. Jessikah supposes there could be some charm to this neighborhood, but it is hidden beneath the grit that cakes everything.

She passes a hole-in-the wall medical clinic, a shuttered movie theatre, and a convenience store in her search for Cafe LeBlanc. Her directions are not precise, and her GPS has difficulty tracking her location.

LeBlanc is a small storefront across from a bathhouse, its sign small and unobtrusive. Like the rest of Yongen-jaya, it feels like an afterthought, swallowed by the whole of Tokyo.

Nerves set in. She knows nothing about the man who had invited her to LeBlanc. He is not a friend. Jessikah does not know why this man has invited her, but she no longer questions things. This has all been arranged.

She opens the door to LeBlanc and steps inside. Her eyes take a moment to adjust to the dim interior. A series of booths line the wall, with a parallel bar alongside. It smells of cook smoke, coffee, lacquer and leather. It is the same inside as out, small, cramped and quiet.

A man sits on a stool. He wears a pink shirt beneath an ivory apron. His hair, though receding, is a lustrous black, and his beard is stylized into a point. A newspaper is in his hands, but the man looks bored. At the sound of Jessikah's entrance, the man glances at him over the tops of his glasses.

The two regard each other for a moment, as jessikah tries to decide what to say. Then the man sighs and says, "I take it you're Jessikah Daniels"

Jessikah opens her mouth to reply, but her words stumble out in a mishmash. She clears her throat and says, "Uh, yes sir."

The man folds the paper and deposits it onto the counter with practiced hands. "I'm Sojiro Sakura. Come with me." He pushes himself off the stool and walks deeper into the store. Jessikah hesitates, then follows. Just past the tables is a bathroom, and just past the bathroom is a narrow stairwell. Sojiro plods upwards and out of sight. Jessikah takes the steps at a quicker pace.

Sojiro stands in the center of a cluttered, dusty attic. Bags, boxes, books, and tools lay scattered around the tops of tables, desks, shelves and a couch. An uncovered bed sits shoved in the far corner, beneath the window with a man sitting on it. "She's here," Sojiro says. Jessikah doesn't know what to say. The place is big, but it's more of a storage area than anything else. "Excellent," Shigaraki says. Then the man leaves, without as much as a handshake.

Jessikah moves to the bed and drops her bag. She sits down on the thankfully clean sheets.. "Hm. Not bad, I guess." By the time Shigaraki's gaze turns to Jessikah, " You're probably wondering why ive called you here, i want you to join us " Jesiskah nods. "Wait what." She turns to Shigaraki " I want you join my league of villains"

"Thank you," Jessikah blurts out.

Shigaraki nods " Ok lets go." He walks down the steps.

Jessikah follow Shigaraki down the stairs and into an armory, filled to the brim with unusual weapons, much of them disguised as everyday objects.

"Impressive," Jessikah admits aloud.

Shigaraki packs some things into a small backpack and throws it at Jessikah. She catches it with ease, swinging it around her back.

"This is only a safe house, come on."

A portal suddenly opens, its purple and seems to be made of a smoke like substance. Shigaraki and Jessikah both step through the portal, it closes quickly after they do.


	4. Chapter 4

In one of the bedrooms, Jessikah slips into the dress provided by Kurogiri. It's probably the most risque number She's ever attempted to pull off, but thankfully, Jessikah is in pretty good shape. Jessikah holds a dainty clutch purse, which contains some money, and the pouch of metal marbles. Under her dress, strapped to her thighs, are fancy daggers that Kurogiri gave her.

After leaving the apartment at the cusp of midnight, Jessikah walks a couple of blocks, and arrive at the door of one of the many seedy bars in the city.

Jessikah opens the door to be greeted with a dank, dark atmosphere. There are a couple of drunkards, but it's apparent that most of the bar's patrons are on official business, by the way they stare me down suspiciously.

She makes her way past the bar to a table where several men in black and brown suits are huddled closely together, rolling dice and taking bets.

"Evening gentlemen," Jessikah greets them, placing one hand on the edge of the table.

The men turn around from their game to look up at her. They say nothing at first, and their stares are blank and unmoving.

Jessikah leans into the group, "I hear Quirk Klux Klan is hiring."

The men all burst out into a collective chuckle, before one of them replies, "The clan? Hiring a pretty thing like you?"

"Why not? Whatever he needs I can do."

The men put stand up from their seats, and Jessikah prepares herself to take them on, the front door of the bar burstsopen. Two more gangsters stumble in, carrying a blonde haired man wearing jeans and a singlet.

"Look who came in crying for a job again!" one of them shouts, slamming the guy onto the bar.

"I-I assure you gentlemen, I'm a man of many skills. Your boss will find me very helpfu-" he's cut off by one of them men punching him in the stomach,

"Shut up! The league is gone what makes you think we want you?"

Someone pushes Jessikah from behind, She turns around and it's one of the mobsters, who's shoving her along with the other recruit wanna-be.

Becoming more aggressive, the thugs throw the man to the ground and start stomping on him.

Jessikah steps in front of the man, shielding him from the gangsters, "Stop!"

The thugs laugh, before one of them throws a punch at her. However he seems to miss and stumble, as Jessikah's quirk effects start to kick in on the thugs, but then another one comes from the side, knocking her off balance. She stumbles and catches herself against the bar.

The next thing She knows, The bar doors are flung open and Jessikah is thrown out onto the dirty, wet pavement, with the man launched right next to her, before the doors are slammed behind them.

Jessikah looks over her shoulder and see that the man is lying motionless on the ground. Is he hurt bad?

"Hey," She barks at him.

His head turned away from her, he stirs ever-so-slightly, slowly turning over to reveal shadowy, blue eyes.

"Uhm...you okay?"

With one hand, he pushes himself up, "Yeah...it's, it's not exactly easy to find decent work, is it?"

I nod, and as I begin to push my upper half off the dank pavement, I realize my dress is now soaked from the front, covered in the grime of the street, "Dammit!"

His voice is mid-ranged, and very timid, "Why would someone like you want to associate themselves with men like them?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly born with a silver spoon in my mouth," I tell him, getting onto my knees and rearranging my hair, "Your Twice right?"

His face becomes flushed red, he's clearly not happy " How do you know that?"

"Shigaraki sent me to find you."

" Oh boss man" Twice says

Jessikah dials her phone, shortly after a portal opens and Jessikah and Twice step through, it closes shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessi knew there was not much she could do without being seen. Mustard was injured badly and Shigaraki couldn't hold back any longer. He moved to lunge out from behind the tree that hid them, but Jessi stopped him. As soon as he looked at her he knew she had a plan. Jessi nodded and jumped out into the open. She took a deep breath and howled. Jessi and Shigaraki watched as the werewolf Nomu halted its assault on the league members and turned towards her. Sending one last glance at Shigaraki she ran into the forest, Nomu sprinting after his new prey. Shigaraki wasted no time and got Mustard through a portal.

Jessi's lungs burned. She could feel her legs giving out as she made her way deeper into the forbidden forest. She spotted a tangle of overgrown roots, weeds, and fallen trees and made her way towards it. As she hopped over a dead oak tree she glanced back but didn't see the Nomu trailing her. A sudden panic filled her chest and she drew a deep breath, once again releasing a howl into the darkened wood.

Only eerie deadly silence answered her. Another heart stopping second passed with no answering howl, then a low growl to her left caught her attention. Her blood ran cold and her heart seemed to stop. Trembling she forced herself to turn towards the shadows the growl had come from and waited. The large black beast made his way out of the shadows, Jessi's fear reached a fevered pitch. It stalked its prey, circling it in ever tightening passes, each time coming closer to the young girl. Jessi stood frozen, silent tears running down her face. There was nothing would save her.

As those last thoughts filled her mind, Nomu let loose a final howl, one of victory, and pounced on the girl knocking her to the ground. Jessi's head slammed onto a rock and a deep gash let a river of blood loose. Nomu inhaled the sent and it drove the wolf wild. Hot saliva dripped on Jessi's face as a warm tongue lapped at the wound. She felt disgusted and terrified. She began to push the wolf off of her. Deciding that if she were to die, then it would be fighting.

Blue flame and the Nomu was suddenly gone and she wasted no time waiting for him to hit the ground. Jumping to her feet she surged through the forest back towards where Shigaraki. Her head was fuzzy and her vision swam. Trees doubled and tripled as she ran past them. The dark shadows that filled the forest seemed to be making a home in her head and in her eyes. She could feel her blood-soaked hair weighing her head down, could feel the blood as it trickled down her face and neck, drying in a grotesque sticky mess.

She began to stumble as her body protested her movements. She couldn't hear Nomu but she knew he was close. Rounding an ancient tree she tripped over an exposed root. She pushed herself up forcing her body to obey her. As she gained her footing a sharp set of teeth sank into her right ankle, snapping it.

She cried out into the night, clawing the ground trying to prevent herself from being pulled farther into the forest, from being pulled to her death. Long claws pierced into her back forcing her to stop moving. Letting go of her ankle, Moony moved up to her calf sinking his hungry teeth into warm flesh once again. Before he could rip the tasty bit of flesh off the girl he was knocked back.

The ground rumbled, Jessi turned to see Dabi standing between her and the hungry Nomu. She could see bits of her jeans trapped between the teeth of the creature. Her blood mixed with its' saliva dripping down onto the forest floor. Her vision started to swim again. Her body finally giving way, she dropped flat to the ground. As her last moments of consciousness slipped away she saw a whirl of blue flames and the sound of two distinct voices. Then darkness was all around her.


	6. Chapter 6

White Light?

That was the first thing Jessikah Daniels saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses, out of her mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. She squirmed, she screamed, she did everything. She used every last bit of energy she had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw the face of Shigaraki, quite pale, quite stern, almost insane. But as she began to see more, her expression changed. It was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into her heart and tugged at its soul.

Darkness again.

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did I doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The daily trip to what she calls her prison. She reaches up to rub her eyes, and her fingers push against the fake lenses of her glasses. She drops her hand. The glasses and the suit she is wearing were given to her by her employer, the imagin hated wearing the suit

The subway car continues to rattle along, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as they race back underground.

"Ashes?" Two schoolgirls stand by the train car's door, arms wrapped around handrails, heads dipped together in conversation.

"Mmmhmm," the second girl says. "I heard about it online. Apparently these people just turned into piles of ash ."

"Geez, that's scary."

"That's not all, I heard the same thing is happening all over town."

The first girl frowns, "But, can that really happen to someone?"

The second replies with a shrug and a giggle. "Who knows, after all it could something airborn"

" Dont say that"

Jessi's attention drifts away. They weren't talking about anything, not really. Just rumors and nonsense. She doesn't need to pay attention. She doesn't need to care. She had to learn this distinction during her enslavement. It had been the only way to keep herself sane. Know what you need to learn, and then learn it. Nothing else matters. She keeps her eyes on the floor for the rest of the trip.

The train reaches a subsidiary station Shibuya, and Jessi steps off and mixes with the people on the platform. Her shoulders slump forward, her hands are shoved deep in her pockets, her eyes are fixed on the ground. She walks. She occasionally checks the GPS on her phone. She says nothing. She looks at nothing. She tries to think nothing.

She walks.

The sheer amount of people in Shibuya bothers her, Jessi has seen enough nonsense that this should not bother her, she stops.

"Hey, keep it moving!" Jessi turns and finds a middle-aged salaryman scowling up at her "Well dont just stand around we have companies to take over." The man regards, Jessi looks down " No , she says. "Excuse me bitch."

Jessi's mind snarls. " Im not helping you anymore, you refuse to make a contract and just use me. Our relationship is over"

The man clicks his tongue and moves around her. Suddenly Jessi is hit from behind by the man. " You think you can just leave? I say when you can leave. Im the master here your just my bitch" the man says as he kicks Jessi in her mid section, people goi to work dont even bother to stop or help just keep walking past. " Now be a good little bitch and do what your told " the man says as he rips the suits jacket off Jessi.

Everything stops.

Everything.

Jessi looks up and around. All the people, all the cars, even the clouds above are frozen in standstill. Nothing moves and nothing makes a sound.

Except, that isn't quite true. What the hell is that? What's happening? A rush of heat spreads over Jessi's face, The business man backs aways, Jessi's quirks is effecting him, he staggers not being able to get his balance, his vision is blurry. Jessi once she got up, she punches the man, before staggering away.

Jessikah Daniels

Quirk : Old no 7 : cause people around her to feel the effects of Vertigo, set back is she is also effected by it


	7. Chapter 7

Jessi was having a better day. It seemed like the sky was bright blue, brighter then normal, the air was crisp, and she was in a good mood. Jessi smiled at people she walked past, a habit she picked up from her father, especially on school days and she talked to people she rarely talked to.

Oh yes Jessi was having a great day. Everything was Blissful and it seemed every second that passed was more enjoyable. That is until Himiko Toga's burst into Jessi's room with a horrified expression on her face.

" Jessi!" Himiko said, panting from the painful run in her high heels that she had just pulled off. A startled Jessi, took one of her earbuds out and rushed over to her blonde haired friend. " Whoa Himiko whats wrong?"

" Its Twice..."

Jessi's breath caught in her throat, "Twice? What in All for One's name could be wrong with Twice?" Jessi asked bitterly.

Himiko shook her head, exasperated, " I asked him out".

Jessi nearly screamed " What the Fuck!."

" I know" Himiko said, she threw her hands up in the air.

" What are you going to do?" Jessi asked.

The friends were interrupted by Mr Compress knocking on the door

" Sorry to interrupt ladies, but Jessi you have a invitation" Mr Compress said in a gentlemanly manner.

" Weird " Jessi said.


End file.
